


Worst. Kwami. Ever.

by ClairvoyantDreamer1011



Series: Drabbles 101 : Miraculous Style [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChatNoir!Marinette, F/M, Humour, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Adrien, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg Is a Troll, PlaggxMari Brotp, Reverse Crush AU, Role Reversal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairvoyantDreamer1011/pseuds/ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: Marinette does not like him. Nuh-uh. She does not like pun-spouting, spandex-clad Ladybug. Thankfully, Plagg's always here to save the day.[Ladybug!Adrien and Chat!Marinette AU]





	Worst. Kwami. Ever.

**Drabble #5 : Worst. Kwami. Ever.**

_**Summary : Marinette does** _ **not** _**like him. Nuh-uh. She does not like pun-spouting, spandex-clad Ladybug. Thankfully, Plagg's always here to save the day. ;)** _

'I don't like him,'

'You don't sound like it,'

'I don't like him,'

'Just because you keep repeating it doesn't mean it's going to be less true, kid,'

'I don't like that stupid -'

'Considering he tutored  _you_  in physics, chemistry  _and_  maths, I'd say he is far from stupid,'

'-reckless, pun-spouting-'

'Ha, remember the pun war you had with your dad?'

'-clumsy-'

'Says the one who trips over her feet on a daily basis,'

'-idiotic, spandex-clad bug!'

'It seems like you liked his spandex-clad ass well enou-'

'One more word and no camembert for a week.'

'You're the one who asked me for love advice, kiddo,'

'Worst mistake of my life,'

'I thought falling for that bug boy was the worst mistake of your life,'

'You're right, it is - wait a second...'

'See, that wasn't so hard, was it?'

'You are undeniably the worst kwami in existence.'

'I am the kwami of gloom, doom and all that shiz,  _of course_  I'm the worst kwami in existence! I am insulted that you only  _just_  realized!'

'Why am I stuck with  _you_  of all kwamis?!'

' _Hey!_ '

'I demand a refund!'

'Shut up, kid!'

'I refuse to be abused by a miniature  _hellspawn_  for the rest of my life,  _thank you very much'_

'Seriously, kid, shut -  _hoo boy_ , you're in deep shit,'

'Listen, Plagg, we need  _boundaries_ , you hear me? You can't just keep on  _insulting_  me and  _expect_  good quality, $18.90-per-pound camembert to drop into your smug, shit-eating-'

'Marinette?'

'Um, Plagg, since when did you sound so weird?'

'Mari, it's me, Ladybug.'

'...Shit.'

'Told ya to shut up.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give you guys a short dialogue ficlet featuring a kwami switch! :) I absolutely adore Plagg and I think it's a shame that he doesn't get as much recognition and love as Tikki in the show but seriously, tiny, fist-sized furball of destruction and sarcasm? How could you not love him? XD


End file.
